toriko_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku Dragion/Abilities and Powers
Physical Powers Despite his youth, Riku is an exceptional at hand to hand combat, possessing an exceptional amount of innate amount of super-human physical strength that has been substantially boosted by the training he underwent with Dragon as a child. Even before he was trained by Dragon, he was able to beat up much older psychopaths when he had no home for himself on the streets. After being taken in by the Revolutionaries, his physical prowess, speed, and strength. All these and more were greatly improved by their training, which included, amongst other exercises, He is capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands and once even boasted that he could lift and toss an entire building. (Which he did in a rage.) Due to his devil fruit he is also extremely fast, capable of moving so fast that most cannot follow his movements, striking so fast that is seems as if the attacks are literally appearing out of nowhere. His speed is complemented by his great agility, and lightning fast reflexes. His sharp reflexes often allow him to anticipate and counter attacks which would normally be too fast to avoid. Before he consumed his Devil's Fruit he was a highly capable swimmer and was known to possess tremendous stamina, with Kuma once having made him swim along a great deal of the circumference of a big island as part of his training. He also showed his proves at swimming when his raft sank at a great distance from Shroom Town and he swam all the way to the town while carrying a gravely injured girl. Despite this he has never defeated Dragon, Kuma, or Ivankov in a fight, even when Kuma was fighting with one of his hands tied behind his back. Even when fighting against Dragon he was never able to defeat him, a draw being the only result he managed against the young revolutionary. (Riku went all out and Dragon used 1% of his power) Even fighting Ivankov at his weakest and Kuro. It has been stated one more than one occasion by Kuma and others that he is still to reach his true potential, still being short on experience and stating that his journey around the world, be it as a pirate or a marine, will ultimately enable him to some day reach his full potential. Devil Fruit :Further information: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon At some point durning his childhood, Riku came into possession of and ate the Devil Fruit Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon, a Mythical Zoan-type fruit that allows him to become a full or hybrid fire dragon and control flames at will. Riku has developed a number of ways to use the powers of this fruit not only for combat but in rather mundane and even comical ways. His control of his powers increases everyday and he can activate the powers of the fruit at the smallest of signs of trouble. Though the fruit only allows him to directly create and manipulate fire, he has managed to figure out ways to effect the environment around him using the heat from his flames and has shown himself to be capable of using the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon's powers in highly creative ways. Riku's scales are harder than diamond itself, said to be harder than seastone, however due to seastones negating abilities, this cant be tested. Riku a flames are hotter than any worldly heat, only being cooler than the suns flames, (when using regular mode fire). Shown when he took a straight punch from Akainu with scales all on his body, and Akainu reeled back because of the hardness of the scales, but Riku was unscathed frm the magma, even absorbing the fire Akainu had left on him. due to this, Riku has one of the most powerful devil fruits. Haki Due to Riku's training in the Revolutionaries, he had been trained in two forms of Haki, however, it had been shown and stated he had known how to use Haoshoku. Before the two year time skip, Riku proved this to be true on several occasions, and is one of the few known people able to use all three types. Riku was identified to possess this mysterious ability by Akira after their first encounter in Gray Terminal. He first showed the ability to use it when he used it to defeat Kiba Yudoku in a rage. The second time was when he used it to knock out many Marines when about to hit Robin, "This giving Sogeking enough time to attack them. Since then, he showed increased but irregular usage of it, against his fight with Kuma on Thriller Bark, against Kuma again on Sabody, and on Marineford. Haoshoku Haki Riku is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people. Riku used this ability several times in the series, as it was the type of Haki that manifested the latest. The first time Luffy was identified to have possessed this type of Haki was when he stopped Kuma on Thriller Bark. Before training under Kuro, Riku displayed limited-to no control over this ability, and however die seem to realize he had it, but used it on instinct whenever it seemed to be most needed, and could still use it even when extremely injured. With this training, Riku has demonstrated the ability to focus his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a small group with a quick glare without affecting anyone else. Kenbunshoku Haki Since training with the Revolutionaries, Riku appears to have gained significant proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do. He was able to effortlessly dodge a slash at point-blank range by Yaro Black. He was also shown to use it to dodge many attacks lightning attacks by Enel without even breaking a sweat. The earliest usage of this was shown when he fought Kiba, dodging many poison attacks and nullifying them. He then showed this on Sabody to fight Kizaru with his Solar Dragon Mode Dodging his fast attacks and beams, countering them. Busoshoku Haki Riku is highly proficient in Busoshoku Haki, using it in his fight I'm Enies Lobby against Yaro Black. Another demonstration of Riku Busoshoku Haki is during his fight with Skira, where he was able to harden his Hand, to break his blade, forcing him to resort to Fishman karate. The earliest usage of this was when he caught Aokiji when he froze Robin, he punched Aokiji without using his fire, sending him flying. (Some might say in his fight with Enel he used Busoshoku Haki, he stated himself when Luffy asked," I didn't use my Spirit, I can hit any form of Plasma devil fruit with my own hands.") He also used this against Kizaru on Sabody to fight him along with Akira and Raleigh, and later in the Whitebeard War, to hit Akainu. Riku was later seen being able to knock back a Numa Numa no Mi user like Caribou at considerable distance. Rokushiki Tekkai: During his fight in enies lobby, by watching Yaro Black, he learned Tekkai. Over the Timeskip training with Kuro, he mastered this technique, using it to enter Burnout Mode Shigan: Fighting with Yaro again he watched him use shigan and watched Kuro use Shigan. From these examples he decided to use it in conjunction with his claws. Soru: Kuro taught him this technique to speed up his attacks. After 2 years of nonstop training he mastered this.